the new vampire
by vampiric000
Summary: the point is that while on vacation shooter gets bit by an acient vampire which then dies right after passing the curse on to him not knowing what just happened he flees back to his resort to his gf tj
1. Chapter 1

The New Vampire

Disclaimer: this is just a story I have been writing so please read and review and the names are based off James Thompson's blood series and please look for the dark blood book by him written by me well time to read and I will abbreviate the names. Oh yeah I will be using () for what goes on in their mind like a thought bubble.

Chapter one

Well starting my vacation was the easy part but I wasn't even prepared for the danger and death ahead.

Shooter: Hey lets get going before we are late for the cruise ship.

Tj: yeah hold on while I pack a few more things.

S: All right then (man, women take long to pack for a simple trip to an island)

Finally packed and ready to go they call their parents on the way to the ship. They forgot to tell their parent that they were moving in with each other after they graduated from geology and the university of medical skills.

Unknowing to Shooter and Tj scientist are discovering off the shores of the Bahamas a new island has formed and now are exploring the land hoping it is okay for a new resort and construction.

Scientist1: hey guys come and check this out!

Scientist2: what! I am on my lunch break and oh my lord! what is this chamber you discovered

Sci1: well I believe this island has been here before and now decided to resurface because of the volcanic disturbances that have been happening lately.

Sci2: well lets turn it into an exhibit so tourists can dig and find new artifacts for us only to pay them for it and make even more of a profit our selves.

Now arriving to the docks where the ship is just about to leave when they arrive to board.

Tj: just barely made it (maybe we shouldn't have stopped for food.)

Shooter: well we made it so lets find our room and unpack and relax in suite #339

Tj: here we are at our suite and so lets go in and find what we have in store for us when we get in.

Shooter: wow! They have everything a bar and cable TV and games. Didn't I tell you this was the right ship to sail on?

Tj: yeah gloat all you want I am going to take a bath and relax in a tub full of bubbles and if you want to join come on now or don't come at all.

Shooter: I need to bath any way so in I will go.

Tj: well hurry the water is getting cold and I need you to warm it up.(I need more than just warming up)

Shooter: well give me time to undress and step in(plus I don't like rushing anyway and I want to be ready when we get out of the tub and to the bed)

Tj: finally you get in. (now facing him when he sat down.) so will we taste this new elixir I made before we left from home do you feel up for a little risk today?

Shooter: well all right lets get risky. (Taking the drink from her hands) bottoms up!

Tj: so how do you? Do you feel turned on in any way what so ever?

Shooter: yes I do feel a little strange lets go to the bed and find out what this exactly does. (Hoping to romance her).

After their long night of passionate lovemaking they lay side by side waking to the morning sun. Shooter now waking up from his sleep gets ready for his archeological dig at the ruins.

Shooter: hey Tj lets go to our dig at the ruins.

Tj: no I don't feel like going right now maybe later. I want to sleep I don't know how you can get up after what you was doing. So can you please bring back a souvenir?

Shooter: yes I will see what I can do. Love you and I will see you later on okay.

Tj drifting to sleep dreams about the death around her and the blood which isn't her own.

Now getting out of the cab to board the boat to the ruins to dig for the riches they hold deep inside them.

: hey Shooter

Shooter: hey heather how are and what are you doing here.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

heather: im here on vacation and just happening to be staying at the pandora hotel.so what brings you to such a place of relaxing and fun.

Shooter: im here to relax and be with my girlfreind Tj. Also I am here to visit the new ruins they have discovered.but im here for relaxing and as other reasons as well.

heather: well we are now here so will you dig with me and maybe we can talk some more to?

Shooter: yeah sure why not and maybe discover somthing of mystery.

The govener is now speaking and about to explain the rules of our dig.

gov: now here are the guide lines of your dig you will partner up and dig in the corridors given and be issued a cell phone that can work in the deep areas within so have fun and go!

heather: well Shooter ready?

Shooter:yeah lets go(why are we partners anyway?but ummm i hope she doesnt try any thing weird.)

traveling into the cavern assigned and they start digging and soon discover that the walls can be moved into secret doors to other areas and Shooter soon find he and heather have been seperated.

Shooter: heather! where in the hell are you damn! seperated in a under ground ruin.with no way of knowing where i came in at wait i see a light at end of this corridor and yas it is a way out.

minutes later

Shooter: man finally I found a way out man i hope there is time to call Tj and arrange a dinner date or somthing. wait theres somthing wroung this corridor isnt taking me up its taking me further down.(stops and rest on wall which turns the gound into a giant slide.)

Shooter damnit! damnit to hell why the fuck did i do this to die in a god damn ruin. nope4 im getting ou here even if it kills me in the process. i hope Tj not worried.

now at the hotel

Tj: where could he be? and why didnt he call? im calling the police and tell them he is lost or somthing and to go in search of him oh i hope he is okay(punching in the numbers for the police.)

while the police search for Shooter in the most unreasonable of places. he now has found a tomb of a acient being who thirst can really get the best oh him.

Shooter: what the hell am i doing opening this could kill me in the long run and could be somthing of great value in it to what a problem. imgoing to open it and trns out to be a old skeleton and not somthing dangerous of any sort. turning around to leave. oh shit i got that cell phone they gave me.dialing the phone.(grrrrrrrrrrrrr roar!)

shooter being bitten by an unknown thing in this tomb of darkness and he wakes up in the hospital and well as if it was a dream.

Tj: he is awake finally you had me worried and without he police tracing that call you could have died in that tomb of skeletons.

shooter: was it not a dream and did i really get bitten(reaching to his neck to feel a large bandage on his throat) what is this feeling as if i havent dank in days thirsty im so thirsty.


End file.
